


5x19: Faith & Trust

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gives Blaine a shot at the harness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x19: Faith & Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy this time. ([tumblr](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/85606614056))

The day before the set is to be taken down with the help of the home’s staff, Kurt comes up with an idea. Blaine’s been down lately for some reason, and Kurt doesn’t want to pry but he does want to help - and what better feeling is there than flying?

At least, that’s what  _he_  thinks. It had felt amazing to soar across the ground in that harness, even if it had been a little uncomfortable despite years of skinny-jeans-training. Maybe it’s partly the idea of flying that’s so appealing, the thought of getting a running start and just taking off, even if it’s hardly ten feet above the ground at its highest. It’s still height, and brief weightlessness, and it feels freeing.

"Hey," he says casually when Blaine gets home (or rather, Kurt’s home - but for all intents and purposes they’re the same thing now) from his only class of the day, "do you have any plans?"

"Not that I’m aware of," Blaine says slowly, eyeing Kurt. "But I have a feeling you have plans for me."

"That’s right, sweetheart. Will you come down to the home with me?"

"Uh, sure. Are you going to tell me why?"

"Mm, no," Kurt hums. "I don’t think so."

"Okay." Blaine seems confused, but thankfully he doesn’t ask any more questions. He lets Kurt take his hand and lead him back out the door, down the elevator and into the city. Kurt hails a cab (with more dignified grace than Rachel, even if Rachel’s methods are impressive for such a small person) and lets Blaine get in first.

"You seem off lately," Kurt says, attempting to continue his casual manner of speaking. He’s not sure he succeeds. "Is it just me?"

"No, it’s not just you," Blaine says; Kurt wonders, hopefully, if he’ll get an answer now. But Blaine looks out the window of the cab. "I’m just in a weird funk or something, I’ll get over it."

"Well, if you’re sure." Blaine turns and smiles at him - it seems normal, so Kurt smiles back. He’s not going to press Blaine, at least not now, when they’ve been so smooth as a couple lately. He wants to enjoy this peace while it’s here despite the tiny nagging worry that something’s not right.

They reach the home in decent time and Kurt leads the way to the stage, greeting many of the former performers he’d become acquainted with during his short stint as Peter Pan. Blaine greets many of them as well, purely out of his natural tendency to be polite - but a few of them he knows from interacting with them at the Broadway Bitches event. Kurt keeps his eyes open for Maggie, but she doesn’t appear to be around.

In the large room which held the performance, Kurt finds a few people - most of them sleeping - but he pays them no mind. Instead he heads straight backstage to find the harness, which is being kept out of the way for safety purposes until the stage is taken down.

"As much as I love this set," Blaine says from the stage, "I still don’t get why we’re here. I thought we were going to meet up with Maggie or something."

Kurt brings the harness out, testing its hold along the way, and finds Blaine sitting on one of the beds, bouncing slightly. He bites his lip to keep from smiling at the sight and beckons for Blaine to come to center stage.

"Do you need help getting in that thing?" Blaine asks, sliding off the bed and walking up to him. "You managed fine before."

"It’s not for me," Kurt says, winking at Blaine, whose eyes widen.

"Me? In that?" He huffs a laugh, staring up to where the wires seem disappear into the rafters. "I feel like I might hurt someone. Or myself. I’m not an acrobat like you."

"Relax, no one will get hurt," Kurt assures him. He wiggles the harness in Blaine’s direction. "Come on, put on your manly flying undies."

"Oh my god, Kurt." Blaine grins as they both work to secure the harness once it’s on - there isn’t much of an adjustment at the waist, but given Blaine’s extra padding at the rear, there are some changes to be made - and before long, he’s attached to the wire cables as well.

"How does it feel?"

"Like my tightest pair of pants," Blaine says, scrunching his face. "But worse. Sam was right to be concerned about the state of your, uh, forbidden fruits."

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You boys and your euphemisms. Go ahead, get your feet off the ground. If it held me, it’ll hold you.”

"I might need some pixie dust," Blaine says, nervous. Kurt laughs and holds him at the waist.

"Do you have faith in me?" Blaine nods, brows furrowing slightly. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Well, if there’s faith and trust, I think we can forgo the pixie dust this one time." At that, Kurt pushes Blaine just enough to force him off the ground. Blaine yelps but he remains steady; as soon as he has returned, he pushes off again, this time making an arc around towards Kurt, who’s quick to dodge him.

"This is fun!" Blaine says after a few minutes; by now he’s making jogging starts, still wary of hitting the walls or other parts of the set but mostly confident. "It actually feels like I’m flying."

"We should get you some wings, Tinker-beau," Kurt teases. He’s sitting on a bed as he watches Blaine, reveling in his fiancé’s joy.

"Hey, you know, that’s not such a bad idea," Blaine says, turning to face Kurt - he turns a little too much and ends up spinning before he can regain his bearings. "Whoa- I mean, if we did our own Peter Pan production. Peter and Tinker-beau."

"Rachel as Wendy?"

"Obviously."

"Sam would make a good Captain Hook," Kurt muses, smiling as he imagines their friends in these roles. "Artie… John or Michael?"

"John."

"Oh, or Mr. Smee." Kurt frowns. "We don’t have enough male friends for this play."

"Sure we do. We just have to call up everyone that was ever in the New Directions. Some of the Warblers can be the Lost Boys. And there’s nothing wrong with making some switches, especially if we have a Tinker-beau."

"Okay, we’re not  _really_  doing this, are we? Because we’re getting pretty deep and I have school and work on my plate already.”

"No, of course not," Blaine says, coming to a stop near Kurt. "It’s fun to think about, though."

"That it is." 

Blaine reaches towards Kurt, who stands and goes to Blaine’s arms, expecting a kiss. He doesn’t expect to have Blaine’s arms wrap tightly around him as Blaine runs them into the air.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, this is  _completely_  unsafe!” Kurt squeaks, holding on to Blaine for dear life. Blaine just laughs, the sound mixing with the rush of wind in Kurt’s ears. 

"Faith and trust, dearest Kurt," he says, bringing them to a stop on the ground. "Right?"

"Right," Kurt huffs; he’s still being held by Blaine, and he almost expects to be carried into flight again. "Just don’t do that again."

"Fair enough." Blaine kisses him, a short press of lips, and lets go. He starts to fumble with the harness and Kurt catches on, helping him out of it. "So is there a reason you had me do this, or…"

"Just for fun," Kurt tells him, shrugging. "Like I said, I’ve noticed that you’ve been off lately, and I thought maybe this might help, if only temporarily."

"Well, it did," Blaine says. He steps out of the harness and unhooks it from the cables. "I can see one of the reasons you were so happy doing this here, now."

"Only one?"

"One of many," Blaine amends, grinning sheepishly at Kurt. "I love seeing you like this, by the way. Happy for yourself, I mean."

"So you’ve said." Kurt smiles to himself as he returns the harness to its place backstage - he really  _is_  happy, in a way he hasn’t felt too often before. It’s not that he’d been unhappy all the time, but this venture had really been his own thing, something to be proud of that can’t be eclipsed by the bright stars of his friends (and fiancé).

Blaine finds him backstage and wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist from behind, nuzzling his shoulder. “Can we get takeout on the way home?”

"Yes, that sounds amazing." Blaine kisses the back of his neck and releases him. Kurt turns to face him and holds out his bent elbow - Blaine takes the hint and links arms with Kurt, humming happily. That’s how they leave, Blaine opening the building’s front door for Kurt and Kurt doing the same for him when they hail a cab.

Maybe it’ll take a little bit of pixie dust of some sort to fully mend the cracks of the past few weeks, but Kurt - he trusts Blaine, he truly does. And he has faith in them and their future. They’ll find their pixie dust eventually; until then, faith and trust will hold them together. At least, Kurt sure hopes so.


End file.
